


I fell in love with your sin

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Thor marries Sif he gets a visit from an old friend. It doesn't quite turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell in love with your sin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a PWP this summer. I didn't think it would turn out like this. 
> 
> I usually write really happy and fluffy stories so this one is quite different. But I was in a lot of pain (after my wisdom teeth extraction) the other night and couldn't sleep and ended up writing this. If you're here for Thorki fluff this is not the story for you.

Asgard was beautiful this time of year. Loki found himself thinking idly as he snuck between the realms.

No one would miss him in Jotunheim. But there was a special someone he wanted to see in Asgard.

Thor looked older. He looked tired and skinnier than Loki had last seen him. Apparently Kinghood didn’t suit everybody.

His face opened up and showed a myriad of emotions when he saw Loki in his court.

“Loki!” Thor called. “Greetings. What brings you to Asgard?”

Loki turned his smirk to Thor and clapped his hand on his shoulder in typical Aesir fashion. “I am simply visiting an old friend.” Loki said warmly.

Thor smiled. “Well it’s great to see you. Won’t you have dinner with me tonight? We have much to talk about.”

Loki nodded and watched as Thor’s eyes traveled down his form. “Of course Thor.” Loki said and then he leaned in close. “Do be sure it’s just us though.” Out of the corner of an eye Loki saw Sif glaring at him.

Loki watched Thor gulp and put his insincere smile back on. “Certainly. I’ll see you tonight.”

Loki didn’t go to dinner. He hoped Thor was sitting all alone thinking about certain things. So that when Loki showed up after dark they could talk extensively.

Thor was drinking a cup of wine when Loki let himself into the room. There was only one torch lending Thor’s golden hair its light.

Loki shut the door behind him and swept into the room.

Thor’s eyes were calculating as he looked up at Loki. “How did you come to Asgard?” He asked.

Loki’s smile was feral. “No one likes complete honesty Thor.”

Thor sipped his wine and watched Loki walk around the room.

“Your wife doesn’t seem to like me.” Loki said conversationally as he circled Thor slowly. “I wonder why that is.”

“Leave Sif out of this. She is innocent.” Thor said. “It’s me you should be angry with, and Asgard.”

“Make no mistake. I am angry with you.” Loki hoped his smile scared Thor.

“I’m sorry Loki. It couldn’t be helped.” Thor said. “You have my deepest apologies.”

“Because that’s worth so much.” Loki murmured.

Thor stood up. His eyes were cold and angry. “Kings have to make sacrifices Loki. You should know that.”

Loki walked over to Thor. Amused by the way Thor couldn’t help looking at the sway of his hips. Such a simple carnal man.

Loki got close enough to breathe his cold breath against Thor’s lips. “Because of you I never will.” Loki whispered.

Thor tried to back away but Loki was quicker. He swept Thor’s feet out from under him and toppled him to the ground. Thor’s wine glass spilled all over the floor. Thor tried to get up quickly but Loki’s foot on his shoulder held him down.

“Not so fast Thunderer.” Loki purred. “I quite like you down there. I think we should have some fun. Don’t you? It’s been so long. And you must be tired of your wife by now.”

Thor’s pupils were blown wide with lust and distantly Loki could hear a clap of thunder.

Loki reached for the strap on his chest plate and undid it, letting the only chest covering on his body fall away. It was worth it to see Thor’s eyes rake over him. Then his nimble fingers went to the belt holding his skirt on. With it undone and thrown away Loki was bare.

The lust and arousal in Thor’s face was intoxicating like always. “So eager to please.” Loki praised as he moved closer. “I think I shall make you my whore. With your pretty lips.”

A clawed finger trailed over Thor’s lips and felt the sting of Thor’s teeth as he bit it slightly. Loki’s other hand fisted in Thor’s hair and pulled his face back.

“I think I shall put your lying tongue to other uses.” Loki said and then he lowered himself onto Thor’s face.

Thor’s hands came up and dug their nails into Loki’s thighs. But beneath him Loki could feel Thor’s lips moving against the lips of his quim. Thor’s lips found Loki’s clit easily and mouthed against it the way Loki liked.

Loki undulated his hips against Thor’s face. The Asgardian had always been gifted in bed.

Loki’s back arched up and he moaned as Thor’s tongue forced its way into Loki’s quim. Loki ground his hips down and Thor lifted his face up meeting the two in an obscene kiss.

“You are so talented when you’re beneath me.” Loki murmured breathless between moans. He could hear Thor’s rumble of laughter from deep in his throat as Thor reached a hand up to wrap around Loki’s cock.

Loki frowned. He could not have that. This was not supposed to be a kind meeting between lovers.

Loki looked down at Thor as he once again thrust his hips into Thor’s face. “It’s for shame now.” He said evilly. “You were my biggest failure.”

That seemed to set Thor off. Because the next thing Loki knew Thor easily tipped him backwards and he was on the floor pinned beneath Thor.

Thor’s eyes were dark with anger and lust as he glared at Loki. His beard glistened in the torchlight with Loki’s juices.

“I am a King Loki.” Thor’s voice was loud with his emotions. “I could never be what you wanted.”

Loki reached up with a clawed hand and closed it around Thor’s neck. Squeezing harder and harder every second until Thor reacted. They made deadly eye contact until blood bloomed beneath Loki’s claws and Thor hissed as he pushed Loki harder against the hard ground.

“Your whims are impossible.” Thor said as he leaned up to rip his shirt off. Loki’s eyes feasted on the exposed golden flesh. And his teeth ached to dig into it and draw blood. Let Thor hurt for once.

“Then why did you indulge me?” Loki roared. “All of Jotunheim calls _me_ the silver tongue. Not you.”

Loki took his other hand and slashed his claws over Thor’s chest. Leaving a bloody trail. Thor grunted before grabbing both of Loki’s hands in one of his and pinning them above Loki’s head.

Like this Loki knew he was vulnerable. But he didn’t care. He was too angry. He’d had years to cultivate this hatred and now that he was here with Thor he didn’t want to lose his chance.

“Why did you seek me out?” Loki asked as he relaxed his arms and became the vision of temptation.

Thor growled down at him and bared his teeth like an animal. And they called Frost Giants savage.

“You seduced me.” Thor ground out and then used his free hand to begin undoing his breeches.

Loki laughed maniacally. “I seduced _you._ I see. Except for the part where you promised me a marriage. A crown Thor. Where is it now?” Loki’s voice raised steadily higher and higher with each syllable. “You’re a weak and useless _liar._ All your greatness is fabricated by other weak willed Aesir.”

“Don’t you dare insult my people!” Thor snarled as he pushed his clothed hips against Loki. “Your quarrel is with _me._ ”

Loki felt Thor’s stiffness through the cloth. He was still quite the excitable fellow. “My _quarrel_ is with your own stupidity. How can you ever hope to be King when you can’t keep your promises straight?” Loki snarled up at him.

“Your silver tongue has indeed lost its luster.” Thor said as he freed his cock and placed it at Loki’s entrance.

They looked at each other then. Thor’s blue eyes boring into Loki’s crimson orbs. “Do it.” Loki ordered. “You’re too coward to do it otherwise.”

Thor growled like an animal and pushed inside cruelly. Loki threw his head back and screeched as his insides were forcibly stretched. He panted and managed to pull one hand free and used it to claw down Thor’s back.

Loki hoped he tore Thor’s back to ribbons. Thor just continued to push himself deeper and deeper into Loki, grunting into his ear.

Loki released a feral growl and bit into Thor’s shoulder. His fangs sinking into Thor’s flesh and the taste blood flooded Loki’s mouth. Thor howled and pistoned his hips roughly in retaliation. Loki just bit harder through the pain as his insides were abused.

Thor used both his hands to push Loki’s thighs up and force himself inside Loki deeper. Loki used his now free hand to wrench Thor’s hair down and whisper into his ear, “I wonder what your wife would think.”

Thor shoved Loki harder into the ground and drove a powerful thrust right into Loki’s center making him groan. Held like he was, Loki was powerless to get away or do anything other than receive Thor’s treatment.

“I am a King.” Thor ground out between thrusts.

Loki leaned his head back and laughed. “I can tell!” He was breathless as Thor continued his assault.

Thor just pushed Loki’s thighs back bending him almost in half and moved at a pace Loki could barely keep up with. Loki grunted and circled a hand around his own erection and stroked it. He looked up into Thor’s dark angry eyes and used his other hand to claw at Thor’s face. Leaving a bloody trail from beneath his eye and to his mouth.

“You savage beast.” Thor just murmured as he doubled the strength of his thrusts. Thor let one of Loki’s thighs down and his hand sank down to their hips. Loki waited for what he would do and screamed as Thor dug three of his fingers into Loki’s quim alongside his own cock. Thor dragged his nails around the edges of it before plunging back in and stretching Loki harshly.

“Still so tight Little Giant.” Thor murmured as Loki squeezed his walls harshly around his cock and fingers. “The loveliest of cunts.”

Loki snarled and thrust his own hips down as he sank his claws into Thor’s arm now. Thor flinched but held Loki’s one leg up higher forcing Loki even more backward.

“You are a disease. Asgardian.” Loki spit.

Thor just glared down at Loki and continued harshly pushing into him.

Thor’s thrusts grew erratic and Loki knew the end was near. He continued stroking his own erection and gave himself over to the feelings of Thor pounding into him.

Thor bellowed and outside Loki heard thunder boom and then the sound of falling rain. It was over.

Loki immediately shoved Thor off of him and stood up on shaky legs. He magicked his clothes back on and went to the door.

“Is that it?” Thor asked.

Loki turned and looked at him. Thor was naked and sitting among his clothing and spilled wine. He looked haggard and tired. His usual glow after climaxing had already dissipated.

“It was over between us a long time ago.” Loki said then he straightened his shoulders and went to the door. “I hope your rule is long and that one of your children will take your throne after you.”

Confusion swirled over Thor’s face for a moment. “There is no doubt that it will.” He said. “Be well Loki. I hope to see you again.”

“I’m sure you will.” Loki said and then left the rooms.

Instead of leaving the palace Loki had someone else he wanted to visit.

The Queen’s chambers were terribly easy to sneak into. Especially for one such as Loki. Gifted in seidr and secrecy Loki stole in and stood above Sif’s bed.

She was sleeping without peace in her great bed. And Loki couldn’t help but feel a pang of pity. She looked like a lonely Queen already. She and Thor had only been married a few years and already kept separate beds.

Thor had been right. Loki had no quarrel with her. It was not Sif who he hated. But she would still be a victim by association.

Loki held a blue hand above her forehead and whispered an ancient spell for impotence.

His green seidr swirled out of his hand and into her body. Lighting up her skin before delving to do their work.

Before his eyes her golden hair grew black and Loki knew it was done. No child would be borne from her loins as long as she lived.

Loki’s smile in the dark was feral. “Farewell Queen of Aesir.” Loki murmured as he stole out of her chambers.

A year later in Jotunheim Loki welcomed the birth of his first child.

He grinned cruelly down at it when it opened its blue eyes to see its Mother.

“I hope you like Asgard.” Loki said as he stroked its blond hair.


End file.
